


The Roles We Play

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: The villain formerly known as The Captain pays a visit to Director Stark.(Comic prompted by the letter 'V' for the 2018 Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge — V for 'Villain'.)





	The Roles We Play

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is way more indicative of what it's about than the summary, just as a FYI.
> 
> This is also fanart for [laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi)’s [All That You Love, All That You Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12893319), set after the fic’s timeline. You don’t need it for context, but if you like Villain Steve and Director Stark, you should definitely read it!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Roleplaying! They're just roleplaying here. And I couldn't resist the obvious word play, hahaha.


End file.
